bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Slut-Shamed
'Author's Notes: So this is a One-Shot featuring Lola, who I've used before in a similar story. It's nearly 2 AM, I can't sleep, and I need to write something. This is taken from past experiences in High School where I had to witness young girls, expressing their sexual curiousity, ending up being that 'slut' everyone around school hated. Sounds like angry feminist stuff, I guess, but shaming someone due to their sex drive is wrong. Anyways, on with the show. ' Everyone around school was well aware of the notoriety she had attained, hell even her fucking boyfriend thought that she was nothing more than a slut. Lola Lombardi didn't have the greatest childhood, nor was she optimistic of her current situation. Even then she woke up everyday at 8 AM, pulled on her skin tight leather pants and walked the halls of the demoralizing place in her life currently. Bullworth Academy. Her lipstick applied almost excessively she wandered the bland halls of the Academy, gathering sordid looks from her peers. ''They all knew. '' Still she didn't let it phase her, tried not to, failed in doing so. If she allowed what boiled within her veins to come out in a displayed format she'd be a frivolous mess, cradling herself on the cold-tiled floors. Her make-up besmirched, and her lips quivering. They wouldn't even take a glance. They might even walk by her and acknowledge her diminished self-worth as being no one of importance. The men with whom she's explored her fantasies with were hailed with open arms as heroes. That fate was not bestowed upon her as students, with whom she didn't even know, started tossing her very form around like discarded trash in the wind. Other girls made fun of her, guys just resolved to the primitive belief that she was just another gussied up sex doll. Even her fellow Greasers wanted little to do with her. "Hi, boys." She would greet them, they'd fail to acknowledge her it seemed. She would repeat the sentiment only to gather a nod from Peanut, but know acknowledgement from any other Greaser, and when Johnny came through and held her in his arms the Greasers all turned away. Shunning her, as she was just another whore to disparge their great overseer. She wondered if she should reinvent herself, but this was her. They always tell you to be yourself and yet they develop a stigma for the very thing they tell you to be. She grew tired of this wasteland, this shitty town. She was getting away, from her mom that didn't care, from all the jerks that labelled her as such, and all the scum that used her before. Even Johnny she knew she may have to draw the line with, she loved the boy, she knew she wasn't good for him but in a sense he wasn't good for her either. When she brought the news that they were over on that warm April morning, it was met with what she expected. He was a destitute mess on the floor. She stayed at his flat to offer him her final affinity, but then she left. She would try to remain friends but he was in the past. The future was bright, and she wasn't waiting. Category:Blog posts